mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuriko Shiratsuyu Kyrielight
Yuriko is a revenant and also a member of FALCON, She serves under the designation XPN-K-277®. Biography She is a Warrant Officer serving in the Secret Service unit of FALCON. She takes the form of a woman seemingly in her early twenties, Usually found tending her hair, she also acts as an envoy for diplomatic purposes moreover she is a renowned spy and messenger for Covert's ops. Appearance Yuriko has long, light blue hair and eyes of matching color. She wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face or simply turns her shorter front hair into bangs. She has a slender figure and dresses in a style which resembles the typical aristocratic attire which consists of a thin dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front and lipstick. moreover she reveals to have a thigh holster and a knife sheath. Personality Yuriko is a reasonable person, but unlike her superiors she is calm and reserved rather than loud and arrogant. She is extremely loyal and slightly submissive to her masters, and she tends to stand back silently while they interact with others; Combat As a combat ready operative she could be at least comparable to Salieri, and she can fight against others bearing divine,demonic or draconic traats with her bare fists, proving capable of even wounding or killing dragons of A-rank with ease. Though direct combat-wise she isnt fit to fight anyone other than those bearing the traits, her lack of combat skills are supplemented by her pseudo-omnipresence and extremely high defense. Athasia-Class Energy (Perception): A branch on athasia that focuses on the perspective of others and the user itself, It can bring things and anyone into reality for a limited time, though Yuriko can summon them permanently. Moreover it can also be used offensively as it uses the target's own mental strength against themselves. As the victims possibly dont realize that they arent able whether or not to believe in something, If they subconsciously believe therein lies a potential for their perspective to work or backfire depending on the effects against Yuriko. Skill: Pseudo-Omnipotence: Yuriko core ability other than athasia, This ability allows her to be anywhere and nowhere as long as she has vision of her destination or simply places that she have already been, this is done by displacing her location to her destination swapping both sides and reverting the process once she is in her destination. Though this ability would require her eye to be open by simply affecting her vision this ability would be troublesome to use. Tenacity: A form of failsafe that allows her to have her own form of immortality, In her case once a day she can create a ritual with a catalyst possibly a jewel or gemstone to give her a second chance if she dies during that day, By the moment she dies she returns back to the ritual site and can also take others with her as long as she is grabbing them or vise-versa. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At this rank of A, Yuriko is immune to all but the ones that are stronger than A-class, rendering her nearly completely untouchable to spells and magic A-class and below. Dragoon: The ability to ride mounts. With a stellar, unparalleled rank of S Yuriko can ride all beasts and vehicles with complete, masterful control, bringing their capabilities up to a supernatural scale. As a revenant and also a renowned dragon slayer she can even ride dragons masterfully. FALCON-Doctrine K-77: A melee combat style that makes use of Katana's,Curved swords and Lances, Users of this also excell in hand to hand melee combat, K-77 rank is identical to expert-level however this rank is focused on defense and counter attacks other than offensive. FALCON- Doctrine K-12A: A mid to short range combat tactic used by operatives, This allows them to be efficient in mid to short ranged combat with their ranged type weapons. On Yuriko's case she uses this skill to be efficient with vessels and firearms. Charming Charisma(Espionage): 'Yuriko is no rookie when it comes to dealing with negotiations or demands, Moreover she is a sideline operative at the world government and ARGON systems, Responsible for data retrieval in the archives of humanity and law management, She herself hasn't encountered any NG members that knew of her profession, She is the eyes and ears of the FALCON deep inside NG territory. Operative Doctrine K-32F: A skill that conceals the user's magical/spiritual presence allowing them to blend in with the crowd, As Yuriko has been in the mortal realm for quite some time she already knows how New genesis and world governments work, Making both factions quite easy to get along with as she no longer needs to make drastic adjustments. Knowing how both factions use their tactics as well as the equipment being used she can use them to her advantage. Independent Manifestation (Enigmatic): This ability allows her to manifest in any dimension or timeline by using her Pseudo-Omnipotence, Being free from any external time altering ability. Time-Displacing (Creation): This ability allows her to switch timelines such as being able to bring back the deceased either permanently or temporarily, this can also be done to heal herself by returning to the past time and negate the present damage done, However as her magical prowess lies at the Abysmal B-Rank it can be stated that she can only use this ability twice per day, Using this ability three or more times would drain the C-Cells used in Arondlight's defense system along with her own energy. Chrono-Genesis: An ability that can control the time of anything related to creation and that includes living entities so to speak everything within the 3km radius is affected by this skill similar to territory creation, however when engaging in combat her effective range dimishes into a mere 5 meter in order to regress the target...regression can make anything inside the 3km into nonexistent beings by consuming their time and regressing their progress along with their acquired powers,abilities and such (Ex. Adult becomes a child, A child becomes a baby, a baby will return into nothingness but cells) however indirect attacks against targets stronger than A-class would be ineffective, However the direct attacks in the 5 meter range would have a effect on them. Equipment: As a member of FALCON she has access to their armory along with her own set of equipment. Though she denies using the various ritualistic catalysts used by normal casters like a dagger, cup, talisman, elixir, or spiritual container. She instead uses all state of the art weaponry that are able to store any modified energy, which is the "heresy" that earned her her title. She utilizes a large number of different firearms and weapons to kill her targets. As also makes use of personal hand grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades,EMP, plastic explosives, and landmines, and she is skilled in incorporating them into traps with trip wires, fuses, proximity devices and a self detonation system to trigger them through modified communication loops. She has number of vessels like most FALCON operatives. She uses them in a fan formation modified with enough power to destroy a large building in one strike. She is also familiar with technological instruments, allowing her to use a number of concealed cameras or simply hack networks. 1.) Yasutsuna: Yuriko's personal weapon, A cursed blade that could eliminate a person or almost anything with a single cut. Once the sword pierced the surface, a engraved symbols would spread through the surface or victim's body, This weapon locks and reverts their origins and sending them back similar to reverse aging losing all their acquired skills and abilities until they became children,babies or nothingness. symbols appears as black markings that originated from the wound/contact and spread across the target's surface. Though cleaning the blade itself was very dangerous because of its ability, which is why she used gloves when wielding the blade. However, this ability only worked on the first contact surface, rendering it ineffective against any armor as the armor would be the one to disappear first and the chances of the blade breaking would depend on the durability of the armor. it is possible to survive the the cut by isolating or cutting off the affected part before it can spread through the rest of the body/surface moreover it has one other use should the user decide to change how they fight. It is done by imbuing the blade with a type of lingering effect similar to a poison this works best on organic beings that have blood, A type of blood contamination that rapidly flows until their veins can no longer supplement it moreover it can also damage their regeneration as it can also imbued with chaos energy creating various random effects which can lead to bursting or internal/spiritual bleeding though healing or closing the wounds can be done as long as they have their blood contaminated or stained it would be almost impossible to reverse the damage and ongoing effects done without seeking the aid of the owner of this blade. 2.) ARONDLIGHT: Zersphaiz-Class Armor D.R.A ( Dimensional Reactive Armor): A suit of tactical gear with a defense that consists of 3 layers the first layer is known as Duranium plating which is tougher than diamonds along with it’s innate resistance to energies magical,Astral and chaotic, The moment that a penetrator makes contact with the duranium plating it would act like a nervous system sending the data to the 2 layer , The 2 Layer is known as SV-4s this layer acts as a counter to magical or projectile hits that manages to pierce through the first layer the SV-4s is comprised of passive energies that mimic the effects of the penetrator making it a perfect counter as produced by a penetrator. The counter-explosion of energies would disrupt the internal effects of the penetrator so that its momentum is distributed in all directions rather than towards the target, greatly diminishing its effectiveness. And lastly the 3 layer '''Dimensional Barrier ', which absorbs all forms of matter as well as any type of radiation, such as light and radio-waves, along with electricity, kinetic energy, "pure energy", and virtually anything else even organic beings. However lining of the 3 layer that allows the Barrier to absorb, physically inhibits it from seeing what is in front of it. It can be speculated there is a very small time delay before the barrier-shield annihilates matter it comes into contact with. '''This gaps are easy to spot if the Armor is closely observed upon activation of the barrier. If the spot with the gap is damaged sufficiently, the barrier will temporarily deactivate (5 minutes). The Zersphaiz class armor is also featured in their mech designs only this was built to be used by a small humanoid instead of using a towering Mech while also providing a downgraded protection. this armor features several abilities such as it's HuD vision when using the helm which features several vision frequencies such as Infrared, Energy Sensors,Radar Waves,Air Current effects it also possess limited precognitive abilities-it allows the user to see a few seconds into the future through its screen. It also has reinforced Soles and palm leaving those parts as gaps along with the eyeslits which function as he vision source, The reason behind this is should the eyeslits be covered it would completely seal the vision of the user, The having the 3rd layer of the armor on the souls of its feet or ground contact surfaces would make it sink to the ground and if the 3rd layer is in the palms it would prevent the user from using their weapons and thus the very invincibility of this armor prevents the user to be completely covered by it. Upgraded to Dioscuria Class: 3.) Serzech: The firearm normally seen in her thigh holster, Resembling a small sized Zenith CA-40 this weapon is much more powerful, It fires modified bullets that affect it's targets upon coming in contact with their magic or energy. The only practical way for magi to defend against one is to discard all magic along with energy and defend purely by physical means, but she uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of her own energies by making it impossible to physically block it. The bullets excel in penetration, and there is little outside of magic/energy capable of blocking the specialized rounds unless they are protected by the military-grade armor of an armored vehicle. Being forced to defend with magic or energy abilities, the impact of the bullet within the target affects everything all the way down to the Magic and energy signatures of the practitioner, Perceived as magic and energy related abilities are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the bullet is comparatively a drop of water attaching itself to a thickly-placed electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. The more intense the pressure used to gather densely-packed magic/energy for defense, the more active Magic or energy will be functioning upon the moment of contact, and the more severe the destructive power of the bullet becomes. With an RPG analogy, it can likened to an attack that converts the MP of the user into damage, so someone with a high amount of MP compared to their HP would be overwhelmed and someone with a low amount of MP to their HP would only receive a small amount of damage. Moreover getting direct hit with the bullets will make magic or energy based abilities not function well as the caster's own energies are distorted or severly damaged to the point of being unable to cast spells. 4.) C.E.L.L 432: A type of pocket dimension that severs magic and energy from those inside putting them in deep slumber, This cell takes on the form of a necklace which Yuriko herself wears, This CELL can also make anything inside into nonexistent beings by consuming their time and regressing their progress (Ex. Adult becomes a child, A child becomes a baby, a baby will return into nothingness but cells... Though after regressing the owner of the CELL can also bring them back into existence as long as she has sufficient energy.